Far Lands
Prior to Minecraft Beta 1.8, the Far Lands was an area generated at the calculated end of Minecraft maps. The Far Lands appears at (x: ±12550821; z: ±12550821). Chunks are generated past 30,000,000 X/Z, but have no proper function and contain non-solid blocks. As a result, when The Player attempts to walk on the blocks in these chunks, they will fall into The Void and die. In the period between Indev to the Halloween Update, he or she would just become unable to move without editing root game files. Attempting to do so will result in your map crashing accompanied with the error message: "Illegal position." It is also notable you can not teleport over this distance either, although there is a bug allowing you to glitch through the barrier with an Ender Pearl. As of 1.7.4, you can no longer go to the far lands without hacks or mods, and it may take months of non-stop walking to reach the Far Lands. Notable Occurrences Redstone *Very small Redstone: x/z ± 4,194,304 *Large Redstone: x/z ± 8,388,608 *Huge Redstone: x/z ± 16,777,216 Piston *Wide Arm: x/z ± 8,388,608 *No arm: x/z ± 16,777,216 Particles *Only on Corners: x/z ± 8,388,608 *Only on Certain Corners: x/z ± 16,777,216 Cacti, Cakes, and Tripwires *Error: x/z ± 16,777,216 *Cacti cannot harm The Player x/z ± (Unknown coordinates) Glitches *Cauldrons x/z ± 16,777,216 *Enchantment Table x/z ± (Unknown coordinates) *Paintings and End Portal x/z ± (Unknown coordinates; Very early in the far lands) *Pressure Plates (Unknown coordinates) *Bed (Unknown coordinates) Reaching the Far Lands It takes approximately 4 weeks and 6 days of continuous walking to reach the Far Lands, but one can alternatively teleport there. The starting edge of the Far Lands is at (x: 12550821, y: 64, z: 12550821). The teleportation command would be typed as /tp PlayerName 12550821 64 12550821 Trivia *Many objects become corrupt in the Far Lands. *In the PS3 edition, it's impossible to reach the Far Lands as the world is a much larger size in this game. *One of the various possible title Splash Texts is "Check Out The Far Lands!" **This text can appear in the PS3 version, despite being unreachable. *There is a chance that you may stumble into a 'bad' chunk that has corrupt and unreadable data that may cause the game to crash. *It's now possible to travel to the''' Far Lands''' in Minecraft Pocket Edition, but you have to fly to travel there. **When traveling farther distances, chunks aren't stable and tend to 'fly' and 'shake.' **It's impossible to walk on the blocks on the edge of the Far Lands. If done, The Player will fall to their death. *In 1.7.2 onwards, there is an invisible wall of bedrock. **Occasionally, you may see a Minecart with Chest past the barrier. However, it will fall after a few minutes it was spawned. *In Minecraft 1.8, there is a world border. Therefore, no objects can pass the Minecraft world size limit. **If the barrier is crossed and The Player keeps walking for a few more blocks, they'll get kicked out of the world. Upon being kicked out, they will receive a message saying "Illegal position." *If one was to travel to the Far Lands in the Aether, it will have less visual latency due to the amount of reduced object spawning and lighter world generation. *The Far Lands will not appear in The End. *The end of the Minecraft playing range is X/Z= 2,147,483,439 for 32-bit computers, where Minecraft will crash beyond. For further information, refer to YouTube. **For 64-bit computers, the range can span further to X/Z=34,359,738,208. For further information, refer to YouTube. *A YouTuber named kurtjmac has been walking to the Far Lands ever since March 2011 in a series called "Far Lands or Bust!". **At the moment, he has achieved 2,266,779 blocks. **He does this for a fundraiser called Child's Play Charity and has obtained $335K from his viewers and subscribers. Gallery The following are examples of the Far Lands in The Overworld and The Nether. 2012-06-18_20.42.42.png|A player near the start of the Far Lands. Minecraft far lands.png|An edited picture of the Far Lands. far lands 4.JPG|A Piston attempting to function in the Far Lands. Far lands 5.JPG|A piston arm block in the Far Lands. Far lands 6.JPG|Redstone on what used to be the Far Lands. Far lands 7.JPG|'Far Lands' from Minecraft Beta 1.8 to the current Minecraft version. Far lands 8.JPG|The Far Lands in The Aether. Far lands 9.JPG|Better picture of Redstone in the Far Lands. Far lands 10.JPG|Cauldron in the Far Lands. Far lands 11.JPG|Selection box corruption in the Far Lands. Far lands 12.JPG|Painting corruption effect in the Far Lands. Paintings can be placed on top of each other. Far lands 13.JPG|'Far Lands' End Portal visual graphics corruption. 2012-06-18_21.49.00.png|Redstone appears large and becomes smaller if they are connected together in Minecraft Beta 1.7.3 in the Far Lands. 2012-07-30_23.52.40.png|Redstone and Painting effects. 2012-07-30_23.57.21.png|Paintings are commonly placed incorrectly. Therefore, Paintings often appear to not be attached on a block. 2012-08-15_20.25.24.png|Redstone changes when one travels further into the Far Lands and Minecraft begins to generate less terrain. 2013-01-18_18.57.28.png|The Void particle corruption in the Far Lands. 2013-01-19_08.22.21.png|Trees will not spawn here. 2013-01-18_18.55.50.png|Beneath the Water in the ocean. 2013-06-14 18.47.23.png|Swamps generate underwater. 2013-07-07_15.33.57.png|In the Far Lands, The Player sleeps off-centered on the bed. 2013-07-07_15.35.24.png|An example of glitches in the Far Lands. Note that the large Painting was placed on the floating Item Frames. AboveTheEnd.jpg|Above the Far Lands in 1.5.2. In snow biomes, Snow will not spawn. UnderTheEnd.jpg|Under the Far Lands in 1.5.2. Blocks are invisible under this point. Abandoned Mine Shafts and cave systems are easily visible. bug village in far lands.png|Glitched Villager in Far Lands. far lands vs normal minecraft world.png|A comparison of the normal Minecraft world and the Far Lands. Corrupted skin in the Farlands.png Category:Zones Category:Environment Category:World Category:Glitches Category:Dimension Category:Biomes